How I Met Her Father
by hasbud
Summary: Scorpius meminta ijin Ron untuk melamar Rose. Apa Ron mengijinkannya? / OneShoot. RnR?


__Harry Potter bukan punya saya. Fanfic ini yang punya saya.

**How I Met Her Father**

* * *

><p><em>Kalian sudah menikah? Atau punya pacar? Pernah berkunjung ke rumah orangtua pacar kalian? Well, baru-baru ini aku melamar pacarku. Dia punya satu adik laki-laki dan orangtua yang bahagia. Ibu dan adik laki-lakinya cukup menyukaiku, tapi ayahnya tidak. Ayahnya tidak suka, bahkan benci padaku karna suatu alasan yang menurutku cukup bodoh. Dia tidak menyukaiku karna dia tidak menyukai ayahku. Konyol bukan? Kalau seandainya aku ini anak orang lain, dia akan menyukaiku. Mana aku tahu aku akan dilahirkan sebagai anak dari Draco Malfoy dan aku akan menyukai anaknya, Rose Weasley. Kalau mau jangan salahkan aku, salahkan takdir yang berbuat begini padaku. <em>

_Aku akan menceritakan kisah malam itu pada kalian. Mungkin saja diantara kalian ada yang bernasib sama denganku._

Angka 7.15 am tercetak di jam tanganku. Aku dan Rose tiba di depan pagar rumahnya setelah ber_apparate _dari rumahku. Sebelumnya kami meminta izin orangtuaku dulu. Awalnya Dad tidak menyetujui hubungan kami. Tapi berkat bujukan Mom dan besarnya kesungguhan aku dan Rose, dia menyetujui kami.

Aku menarik napas panjang seiring kami memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Kau gugup?" bisiknya.

"Lumayan."

"Aku benar-benar gugup." Dia menatapku dan tersenyum cemas.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum balik padanya dan meremas tangannya.

_Tok tok tok. _"Mom?" ujar Rose ketika dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Oh Sayang! Ayo masuk!" seru Mrs. Weasley dari dalam.

Kami memasuki rumah tersebut. Walaupun tidak begitu besar, rumah ini terasa hangat. Berbanding terbalik dengan rumahku.

"Mom rindu padamu, Rose!" seru Mrs. Weasley sambil memeluk dan mencium Rose.

"Halo Scorpius." Dia tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Halo Mrs. Weasley." Jawabku balas tersenyum.

"Hey Rose!" DEG. Ini dia. Ini dia orang yang membenciku datang.

"Apa kabar, Nak?" sapa Mr. Weasley sambil mengacak rambut Rose. Rose nyengir padanya.

"Mana Hugo?" tanya Rose.

"Halo, Kak." jawab Hugo dari dalam. Dia juga memeluk Rose lalu menjabat tanganku.

"Hai Scorp." Sapanya sambil nyengir.

"Hai Hugo."

"Jadi.." dia mendekat untuk berbisik padaku. "Selamat berjuang untuk jadi kakak iparku."

"Tentu." Aku menyeringai padanya. Lalu kami berdua tertawa.

"Rose, Hugo! Ayo bantu Mom di dapur," seru Mrs. Weasley seraya berjalan ke arah dapur.

Rose dan Hugo mengikutinya, meninggalkan aku dan Mr. Weasley dengan canggung.

Rose berbalik memandangku dan mengucapkan, _Aku sayang padamu_ tanpa suara.

_Aku juga sayang padamu_, jawabku tanpa suara dan meminimalisir gerakan bibir sesedikit mungkin. Mengingat Mr. Weasley sangat possessive, aku tidak ingin dia merasa anaknya kurebut. Aku tidak ingin membuat awal yang buruk dengannya. Walaupun menyebalkan, dia tetap ayah dari pacarku.

"Jadi...selamat malam Scorpius...Malfoy." katanya canggung. Rahangnya tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Malam, Mr..Ron Weasley."

Dia berdeham. "Ayo duduk." perintahnya.

Aku duduk dengan kaku di sofanya. Dia mengeluarkan papan catur dan bertanya,

"Kau bisa main catur?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku bisa!

"Tentu Mr. Weasley."

"Bagus." Dia menggelar papan catur itu di meja di antara kami. Entah bagaimana aku merasa aku telah melewati ujian pertamanya.

Dia menggerakkan pion hitamnya.

"Jadi...sudah berapa lama kau dengan Rose?"

Aku berdeham. "Hampir 3 tahun, Mr Weasley."

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Kalau tidak, saya sudah lama meninggalkannya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin dia mencintaimu?"

What the -?

"Saya cukup yakin. Rose tipe orang yang jujur, kalau dia tidak mencintaiku dia pasti sudah lama meninggalkanku." Kataku sambil menggerakkan kudaku.

Mr Weasley menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mendasar tentang Rose seperti, apa makanan kesukaannya, apa warna favoritnya, apa film kesukaannya, apa kelebihannya, apa kekurangannya (di bagian ini aku benar-benar gugup. Karna kebanyakan kekurangan Rose didapat darinya), dan lain-lain. Dia juga bertanya mengapa aku mencintainya, apa aku yakin bisa membahagiakan dia, apa aku akan meninggalkannya, dan pertanyaan semacam itu. Aku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut dengan cukup yakin. Sampai Mr. Weasley sampai pada pertanyaan,

"Berapa anak yang mau kalian punya?"

Apa-apaan itu! Harusnya itu menjadi privasi kami berdua!

"Entahlah... mungkin satu atau dua," jawabku kurang yakin. Aku menunduk menatap papan catur saat menjawab pertanyaan ini. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat dia mengernyit.

"Well, aku punya dua anak. Orangtuamu punya satu anak." Dia berhenti sebentar, seolah baru mengatakan hal yang mengerikan. "Kau tahu, ada orang bilang anak harus lebih baik dari orangtuanya. Jadi aku mengharapkan kalian punya minimal tiga orang anak."

Kau sendiri hanya punya dua anak, sedangkan orangtuamu punya tujuh anak!

"Entahlah Mr. Weasley. Saya harus membicarakan ini dengan Rose lebih dulu."

"Kalian belum membicarakannya?" dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Harusnya kalian sudah membicarakan hal tersebut sebelum masuk kedalam rumah ini bersama."

Aku merasa tercekat. Harusnya aku menjawab lebih baik dari itu.

Mr. Weasley kembali menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mendasar. Sementara itu, permainan catur kami semakin sengit. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kami berdua akan kalah.

Mr. Weasley menarik napas panjang.

"Kau tau? Rose adalah anak perempuanku satu-satunya—" tentu saja aku tahu, "dia adalah hartaku yang berharga. Wanita yang kucintai setelah ibuku dan Hermione. Aku membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Motto hidupku pada laki-laki yang mau melamarnya adalah," aku menahan napas, "kau sakiti dia, kubunuh kau sampai mati. Mengerti?"

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Sebelum Anda membunuhku, saya sudah mati lebih dulu Mr. Weasley. Karna saya tidak akan sanggup melihat dia tersakiti."

Mr. Weasley menyipitkan pandangannya padaku.

"Bagus kalau itu jawabanmu yang sejujurnya. Kuberi tahu kau, Pria muda. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu betapa besar aku mencintai Rose. Aku akan hancur bila melihatnya hancur. Maka itu, kupegang kata-katamu tadi."

"Saya bersumpah Mr. Weasley, saya mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Saya memang tidak tahu betapa besar Anda mencintai Rose, karna Anda mencintainya sebagai ayah. Tapi saya rasa Anda juga tidak tahu betapa besarnya saya mencintai Rose, sebagai laki-laki. Saya mencintainya lebih dari sekedar apa yang saya katakan. Dia adalah hidup saya, Mr. Weasley."

Aku memberanikan menatapnya tepat di mata. Dia menatapku dalam, seolah sedang mencari kebenaran dan kebohongan di dalam mataku. Lalu tiba-tiba, tanpa disangka-sangka dia tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Baiklah. Kita sudahi permainan ini. Anggap saja kita seri. Lain kali kita main lagi, Anak muda. Mungkin kita bisa main saat kau sudah menjadi suami Rose." Katanya sambil berdiri.

Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapannya.

"Ya, tentu." Aku ikut berdiri. "Terima kasih Mr. Weasley." Kataku sambil menjabat tanganmu.

"Kupegang kata-katamu, dan jangan pernah lupa akan mottoku."

"Saya tidak akan pernah lupa."

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa yang kau katakan pada Dad, Scorp?" ujar Rose ketika dia mengantarku ke halaman rumahnya.  
>"Rahasia antar lelaki Rose. Kau tidak boleh tahu." Jawabku sambil menyeringai.<p>

"Pelit!" dia memukul lenganku. Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Sampai ketemu." Kataku lalu mencium dahinya. Setelah itu aku langsung ber_apparate _menuju rumahku.

_Jadi begitulah. Aku berhasil membuat Mr. Weasley merestui kami dan seminggu lagi kami akan menikah. Dia benar-benar tipe ayah yang sulit dan posessive. Tapi aku berhasil mendapatkan anak perempuannya. Dan aku akan selalu memegang teguh kata-kata yang kuucapkan padanya. Aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakkan mottonya, yang akan kujadikan mottoku kalau aku dan Rose punya anak perempuan kelak._

* * *

><p><em><em>gimanaaa? aaa riview yaa *ting ting* ini pertama kali aku buat cerita romance Harry Potter, biasanya ceritaku gak ada yang bener haha *curhat dikit bolelah* reviewnya aku tungguuuuu :D


End file.
